Halo: Renaissance
by Rha 'Takodee the Huntress
Summary: Meet Nekama and find out what she's hiding from the world. Find out what she's hiding from her allies. Meet Abira and find out how she grows from a weakling to a strong warrior.
1. Nekama

My name is Nekama. I'm a female ex-marine in the UNSC. It's the year 2568. The Covenant have been conquered for 16 years. And with the UNSC retired from war, no one is really focused on anything other than washing their hands of the Covenant-Human war and cleaning up the mess around the globe. The Flood haven't been exterminated yet. They're probably trying to create a new Gravemind in the depths of the abyss in space.  
I believe there is a small fleet of Covenant that still exists out there in the galaxy. My speculation must not be uttered around anyone. Even though the Loyalists have been quiet for so long, the Seperationists haven't communicated with us, either.  
Did you know that, even in a society as now peaceful as this one, I'm an outcast? I can't fight or train with my squad. In fact, I feel as though I wasn't even human. As if something supernatural was tugging at my soul, telling me to find my true identity. That is why I look towards the stars for comfort; as if I belong there. And that is why my dream is to travel into space searching for the Lost Fleet in their new Holy City that I am more than certain truly does exist. No, I wish not to kill them.

I want to join the Covenant...

It's Sunday, May 6, 2568 and today is the day I make a life-long decision. I plan to leave this place and travel to where the Covenant are. But because these meticulous creatures have concealed themselves and their Holy City well, I can only predict the general coordinates but vaguely. My assumption is that they reside farther than what a spacecraft could travel and slip-space is useless with out a proper destination. However, I hold the key that no one else has in which I intend on using to reach my goal.

My father once owned a facility, which was abandoned because of some dumb rumor his ghost lives there, that gathers information of a Forerunner Crystal that my father found before I was born. My reason for leaving this place is caused by all the ridicule from my peers. I would go with my father where he worked and entertained myself there. Though, being curious had truly killed him. He was electrocuted by something I played with and he tried to stop me during the incident. I was only seven. My peers used to call me a murderer. My father was once a famous researcher of the crystal and of a legend regarding the Ring-worlds called Halo; and now he is gone. On top of that, ever since the Corp took my little sister I had no one to look after and no one to look after me.  
Ever since then, I felt alone, unloved, and unwanted. I went throughout my entire life until I was seventeen slowly hating humanity; and myself. In turn, my love for my mother and friends dried up, as well. I moved out and moved around from place to place like a nomad. I thrived off of garbage for food and anything for shelter. I'm now twenty-three and am back for a liberating adventure. I'm going to make sure the Crystal works and really can transport me anywhere in the universe, like my father had said it could do. I will go on a journey no human has gone before...

And I'm NEVER coming back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I turned on the lights, that came on one by one in a rhythmic pattern, of the empty and bone-chilling room of my father's research facility. This room contained plenty of memories involving my history of my father and I working here that I had tried to run away from for so long. But I knew that there was only one way to escape my dreadful fate of being human: restoring life to the Forerunner Crystal Artifact my father had been attempting to understand his whole life. And woe was me, I had destroyed a life. Surely, my childish ignorance was not just curiosity but a comatose hatred waiting to attack at the most opportune moment. Therefore, to destroy myself, I must give birth to something else inside of me; a Covenant Warrior.

There it was, the Crystal laying dormant for so many years. And now I would finally attmept to use it. I punched in a couple numbers of the keyboard of the computer to turn on the entire system. On the screen, it read:

VOICE COMMAND REQUIRED

"Nekama, daughter of Professor Dalton," I said. The screen went blank and welcomed me by saying my name. "Good morning, Sophia," I activated the AI who, like the Artifact, has been dormant for more than seven years.

"Nekama? Oh my God, you came back!" Sophia exclaimed as she appeared into the system. I forgot how slow it was when she appeared in front of me; explaining the sluggish awakening.

"It's time for me to leave, Sophia. And I need you to activate that thing," I said pointing to the Crystal. "So that I can embark my true path, once and for all," I told her zealously. She sighed and closed my eyes. "Are you sure you want to this?" Her voice sounded disappointed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't belong here."

"You do know you're about to jeopardize the existence of the entire universe, correct?"

"Affirmative. But you are the only one who understands what it is like to be dehumanized. You know what I have to do," I informed her.

"Alright," She sighed again. "I've been monitoring the Covenant's movements after you eft and I found where they reside. I've entered the coordinates of the Super-carrier called Sent To Infinity, which is where the Covenant are located. They are approximately 250 light-years from our position. That is all I know about their location. There is something else though. They may either be going into or coming out of the Blackest Hole. If they aren't coming out of it, you might be torn apart before they even entering it. Only a Super-carrier has the protection of that ravenous void. Human flesh cannot withstand the Blackest Hole and it's power, which I am aware you regret having. Hopefully, they've come out of the Hole. In any case, I'll fire up the Crystal's interface and lock it onto the destination," After a few seconds I found myself puzzling how the AI's do this stuff. Her voice broke my thought process. "I've lowered the energy of the crystal so that when you touch it, it will not harm you. But there's no telling how this thing will react to you or anything else around it," She explained as I took it into my hands. She may be a rampant AI, but she always kept this to herself.

"You done babbling, my dear friend?" She smiled and nodded. "Good, I'm ready." The crystal grew brighter with a blue hue surrounding it. I couldn't stare at it any longer when it reached it's maximum luminosity. At that point, it stung my palms but I barely felt it. I momentarily imagined how it might have felt if Sophia hadn't lessened it's power. The last thing I would hear from her was "Good luck".

All at once, I felt my body float with nothing beneath me. Fortunately, I had not misplaced the Artifact. I slipped it into my pocket and zipped it to make sure it would not become lost. The darkness was suffocating yet brilliant. The stars were amazing. I saw the Blackest Hole. I grinned. I was nowhere near it and felt less tension that came along with the fear. I watched for the Infinity, only imagining what it would look like. To the right I glanced then left. Nothing but darkness. I looked up hoping it was there, nope. Behind? Not even. Below...WHOA! It was gigantic! I knew those markings! That was definitely Covenant! I tried to fight the anti-gravity space had forced upon me. With a jetpack I put into the armor I am currently wearing, I eventually made it to the Carrier.

I looked for an opening to get into the ship. Luckily, the hangar had just opened for a couple Banshees. I had wished for time to stop. And just as that thought had came into my head, the Banshees had seemed to pause; inching so slowly it was remarkable. I looked into my pocket; the artifact was glowing. I grinned. I peered through the hanger and how vast it was. I climbed through and hid behind a barrel of weapons. Suddenly, everything began to move again and life abundantly flowed once more. The Banshees stopped and out came a couple of Brutes. I awed at the their masculinity and power. I waited for them to be gone in order to somehow get to the Sanctum of the Hierarch. I doubt he'll listen to me, however, with appropriate words and courage, he may at least allow me to speak my reasoning; no matter inferior it is compared to his own. I wallowed in self pity of my humanity; I cursed it. Whilst begging to the Gods to be some kind of respected warrior, I found myself beneath a very tall shadow of a certain vicious creature...


	2. Abira

"Are you sure my new squad will even like me, Sir?" I asked the black man dressed in camoflauge.

"Of course, Abira. My platoon welcomes anyone! We've had people coming in and out of it. It's a regluar thing to them." Sergeant Jerri Herring got out his comb and started doing what he alwayds did; grooming himself. I sighed and swallowed a large pocket of air lodged in my throat.

"Sir, with all due respect, I've spent over a year more than I should've. I am supposed to be kic-" The Sergeant interuppted me.

"Soldier, I became your leader months ago and I've trained you longer than any other committed sergeant has. I could've easily talked with the other officers and all of us would;ve agreeed that you were to be sent back home; without any honor. However, I sensed something in you, and I still do. Now, I WILL not except defeat from ANY of my pupils." His voice rose higher. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." My body shook with anticipation.

"With projection, young lady!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" My throat hurts when I do that, I had to overcome my discomfort, in order to be what I've always wanted to be; a warrior.

"Alright, now. I'll introduce you to my platoon. They quite the variety of individuals. Especially Hayden, he makes everything a joke and he's quite cowardly under his exterior. He's a good soldier though.

He led me to dorm 7. This was the only platoon I've heard of where everyone knowes everyone and are entrusted to sleep in the same dorm. He opened the door and there were four other people playing cards. They looked towards the opening door. There were two of each gender in the room. Their eyes just stared at me. One of the guys, the one with a short messy brown hair and brown eyes, seemed to gaze at me. The other guy, Hayden I assumed, had longer hair then the other guy and it was blonde; his eyes were bluish-gray. One of the girls had hardly hair with green-blue eyes and the other black hair with amber eyes. They all reacted differently to my entrance. I believed Sergeant Herring when he said they were diverse.

"So, we FINALLY have something new going on around here, eh, Sarge?" The one who I assumed Hayden said.

"Shut your mouth, Hayden!" Sgt. Herring yelled. I chuckled at this.

_ "I was right on Hayden."_ I thought.

"Ok, listen up team! We have a new addition to our platoon. Meet Abira Teuma. She was the trainee I told you guys about when I left for that long period of time if you babies remember. Now that we've established that, let's get out the Welcome Wagon!"

Within a split second, I swore I only blinked before the entire platoon was in a straight line facing me; giving me, a _private_, the utmost respect. It seemed that they moved to fast for my own eyes to track. I stood in front of them and waited for what this Welcome Wagon thing was about.

"Alright, begin introduction, starting with-"

"Private Gabriel Brennan!"

"Private Pamela Fredrick!"

"Private Hayden Henson!"

"Corporal Kelsey Gray!"

I couldn't help but notice that Gabriel's eyes blinked more than the others. I could tell his thoughts of me differed from the other's opinions. Sgt. Herring's voice broke me out of my thought process.

"Good. Now, while I pee, you guys show her the dorm."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Everyone replied.

I looked around the room. Posters were everywhere! They depicted every war I could think of. Reach, Harvest, and even the wars after those. It even showed the Legendary Master Chief and the Arbiter. That was all I wanted to see. But, luckily, I knew where the bathroom, kitchen,and even where my room was. I peeked inside my new room. It was empty and dark. Reminds me of home. The window on the other wall opposite of the entry way was closed and the blinds shut. The bed to the left was oddly enough neatly made; as if the platoon knew I was coming. The closet on the right was wide open and empty. I think this room was of the Sgt.'s doing. I looked to the "living room" and the group and Sgt. were talking amongst themselves. I didn't really care what or who they were discussing. all I wanted to do was sleep. I shut the door and put my backpack on the floor next to the bed. When I plopped on the bed belly first, I had realized there was a nightstand there. It had a clock without an alarm. It was quite obvious why, since the Sarge is a human alarm clock. But it also had a lamp. Okay, nothing really interesting there. But then in front of the clock was a note folded in the middle standing like a tent. It had my name on it. I sat up with my leg folded in and the other dangling off the bed. The paper stated: _Make yourself at home, Abira =). _I chuckled once more realizing the sgt. was being incredibly nice. I put the note back on the nightstand and laid on the bed. I had my hands on my stomach. I began to ponder. I pondered what would lay ahead for me and how the group would treat me. I slowly fell asleep, leaving conciousness with one last thought: _Am I really worthy of being called a marine?_

The others were discussing my arrival in the living room.

"Dude! I can't believe after these few months and finally a new member! A GIRL member!" Hayden looked overly-happy...

"Henson, you really need to work on who talks first in this platoon...I am the Sergeant, not you. Now, I do want to discuss her. Other than Henson, who we already know his response of her," Henson struggled to keep his laughter in. "What do the rest of you think of her?" Herring was eager to know; maybe to eager.

"I think she's a little bit shy, but other than that, she seems fine." Pamela commented.

"Yeah, she is a little on the shy side. Anyone else?" Sgt. Herring commented back.

"I agree with Pam on what she said, however, I think with some encouragement and more training, she'll be a great addition to the team." Kelsey Gray added; which Herring liked alot.

"Great, thanks for the comment, Kelsey. What about you, Brennan?"

Gabriel was in some sort of trance. "Huh? Oh, uh...I agree with everyone." He seemed to be hiding something but the others knew what it was. The Sarge just smiled. Alright, glad we had this discussion, let's let her sleep a while. She's had a VERY long day. In fact, EVERYONE IN THEIR BEDS, ASAP! Tomorrow, early morning, Commander will visit to debrief on our first mission."

"Our first mission?" Hayden spoke up before entering his room.

"Yes, Henson. Now MOVE IT! AND STOP repeating me!" So he went in and all the lights were out. "Heh," Herring chuckled. "This will be an interesting group." He went to the couch with his blanket, turned on the fireplace and doze off.


	3. Rejection

3 - Rejection

- Put your fears on a short leash... -

"Captain, I have found an intruder hiding in the hangar. It is a human," The Brute informed his leader over his intercom. There seemed to be dead silence in the communication. I briefly lifted my head up to the Brute's face. I didn't want him to know I admired him as a powerful warrior - not just yet. I glared at the floor and listened to the Brutes talking to one another.

"A human? Are you sure, Major Odysseus?" The Captain responded.

"I am. Shall I dispose of it?" I gulped. I knew that meant.

"Affirmative. And leave nothing behind, Captain out."

I watched the beast walk towards me. He sort of swaggered with a pride that was undoubtedly noticeable.

"Human, it was a foolish attempt to invade the Covenant's home. You will perish at this moment. But worry not, your death will quick and painless." He was unarmed and therefore probably felt that weapons were unnecessary at this point, considering his strength outweighed my own. It's been years since I've fought in combat with another human, let alone a Brute. Having no experience with this kind of battle, I would surely die. But something came over me, something I had not expected even though I had willingly accepted defeat.

"Please, wait! I am not a marine! I have only come to deliver a message to your Prophet! I have come alone and I mean no harm to you, nor to your allies!" I cried out. My voice wavered. My calm exterior had faded. I was afraid. But I had to do something. Anything. I cringed in fear that he may deliver a mighty blow despite my plea. Surprisingly, he recoiled his hand and displayed his obvious shock to my words.

"What was that, human? A message? To the Hierarch?" He was certainly baffled, but it then became curiosity. "Very well, speak." He probably couldn't think of what my intention really was.

"I wish to join the Covenant and become a true warrior!" His face was no longer shocked. His eyebrow raised and he cocked his head and gave a skeptical huff. "It has been my dream since I was young. I have studied your culture and-" He interrupted my speech with a big laugh.

"A human wanting to join the Covenant! What courage!" He laughed again. "The Captain will find this quite humorous." I swallowed a pocket of air. Was it wrong to tell this Brute? Or was it just the wrong time?

The Brute took out his intercom. "Captain, I apologise for bothering you once more, but I have something quite humorous for you to hear."

"Did you kill it?" The leader's voice was sharp and he seemed uninterested.

"Negative. However, this creature has a message for the Prophet." There was another silence in the communication again.

"What does this human have to say to the Prophet of Pardon?" He finally asked.

"It wishes to join our cause," The Brute Major chuckled. The Brute Leader over the intercom did the same.

"How unfortunate, this petty dream of this human will not be accepted, only laughed and frowned upon. I'll inform the Hierarch of your finding; as well as this laughable news. He'll probably think nothing of it, just as we do. Destroy the filth and it's dream. Understood?"

"Affirmative. I will squash this insect between my boots and remove it from my sight at once!" The Brute looked at me and gave a soft roar.

"Captain out."

The Brute latched his communicator onto his breastplate of his armor and looked at me with those hateful eyes the Brutes have carried all these years. They haven't changed one iota.

"Well, human. Any last words before you become merely deceased flesh and bones between my fingers?" He held a grin that was wicked and precarious. I came to my feet and stood up to his level. He was a little more than twice my size, me being almost 5 feet and him being 8.5 to 9 feet tall. I did not show my fear for him to smell and use to my advantage.

"Yes. Death to the human race! They have no right to douse the Cleansing Flame of Halo and of the Great Journey! It must be released if we are to carry on! The Path will lead me to Holiness and I-"

"ENOUGH, HUMAN!" He barked at first and then growled softly. I swallowed another pocket of air and bound my lips shut under his command. "I grow weary from your ongoing sermon! This madness and stupidity must stop here! You CANNOT join us! You are HUMAN. You must accept it. It is clear to me now that you know not of the war's end between the Humans and our long lost Covenant Brethren. So you wouldn't know that we have retired from the Great Journey. But I will not spare you because of your ignorance; I only pity you. And so, I will end your suffering and smother your dream for you. Say your prayers and remain still."

"Well, at least I've earned a Brute's pity. And of all creatures, a Brute! Better than nothing." I thought to myself.

He reached for my neck and the Brute did not show any mercy despite his obvious change of opinion about me. I closed my eyes and prayed to the Gods for salvation; for justice. For my dream to come to pass. I could feel his furry hands around my neck and I felt that my prayers would go unanswered. Until a voice over the Brute's intercom came through just in time.

"Odysseus?" It was the Brute Captain! The Brute pulled away from me and reached for his intercom.

"Sir?"

"Have you killed it yet, Major?" The leader had a different tone in his voice, slightly apprehensive.

"No, Captain. I was distracted by the human's preaching but before you contacted me, I was in the process of-"

"No matter," Another interruption from the Captain. "You have a new mission and it is simple: the Hierarch ordered me to tell you to escort the human to the Sanctum of the Hierarchs immediately. Pardon ordered all of the Guards out of the Sanctum so it will most likely be just the two of them talking."

"Understood." He put the intercom onto his belt feeling that he wouldn't need it anytime soon. He looked at me and blinked. He shook his head, as if trying to take in this new mission that would somehow suddenly change everything. "Well, human, it seems your priority to speak with the Prophet has just been accepted." He gave a chuckle and he opened the door that led into the ship itself. "Welcome aboard the Infinity."

- Viatór -

The Brute and I walked through the door and I already knew my life was beginning to change. We moseyed through several empty heavily decorated halls filled with violet hues. And then we came to a series of larger halls that were not so empty. Drones were flying in a swarm delivering weapons to their hive, Jackals were training with their snipers and shields, Brutes were play fighting with each other and the Brute Honor Guards that were aligned the sides of the hall stood at attention, Hunters were moving from one place to another; sort of conversing, and finally, some Grunts were being trained under Brutes or others were sleeping. I have never seen such a thing. I smiled contently; I felt like I was home. The Brute noticed my happiness.

"Incredible, isn't it?" He shook me out of my daze.

"Very," I responded as we continued to walk through the halls past the commotion. As we trailed further, a Brute accompanied by several Grunts were walking to where the Brute Major and I had just left. I saw how cute the Grunts were; waddling side by side, making their little noises and sounds. I smiled a very sweet smile and nodded my head at them. They cowered at my display of honor and hurried to their leader. I frowned. The Brute Major seemed to be know what I was thinking.

"The Grunts do not see authority in you; only a human. And that is why they fear you." I knew the truth even though I didn't want to accept it. I was still human. I let out a soft disappointed sigh. Will I get to fight by their side?

We reached a huge elevator that would most likely lead to the Sanctum of the Hierarch. It was huge! I couldn't help but notice the way it swirled as it dived downward. I looked up and felt as if I were floating in space. The Brute must've found my child-like manner amusing because he chuckled and said, "This elevator is the largest in the whole City." I marveled longer at it's dimensions. After he told me this fact, the communication got a little awkward. It was probably because a group of Brutes were with us a short time before they departed to their floor; they seemed dumbfounded at the sight of a Brute and a human next to each other in shaky peace. As we were waiting for the elevator to reach our destination, the Brute and I occasionally exchanged looks. I couldn't help but think: would the Prophet accept my courageous message or reject it?

A main hall came into view next when the elevator finally stopped. The Hall was similar to the one I researched about. It had that same feel of holiness as the picture itself did. Only this hall that I am looking at now is more decorated than the original; being that the older one was on High Charity. It looked alot like the older model except that there was less lighting, there were more pedestals, and more Honor Guards. They did not move at all. We passed them and into the Inner Sanctum we went. The large door with writing on it, saying in their language "SANCTUM OF THE HEIRARCH" opened and I saw the Prophet. He looked more authoritative than any other I've read about. I found it odd that this particular Prophet was the only Prophet I've seen so far that does not have two others with him in leadership. He must be more powerful than the others who ruled the Covenant before him. And when I was urged by Odysseus to go closer, I noticed he did not follow until the Prophet spoke:

"Odysseus, you are the only Brute I can fully entrust the knowledge of political and religious affairs with. And because of your unmoving dedication, you rank of Major has been promoted to Ultra. You may stay during this private meeting if you wish." And he did. I looked to the Covenant King. I noticed that this Prophet had a medium gray hue to his skin and his attire was a white robe. His emerald eyes bore into my soul. They were magical and enticing of power; I couldn't remain still or prevent a smile from brewing. He rubbed his chin; obviously noticing my smile. "Human, how do they call you?" I took a gulp and reviewed the correct words say in my head.

"I am called Nekama; rogue of the human race, and I have come to deliver Your Holiness with a message, however," I kneeled at this point and realised I had forgotten due to my shock of this awesome power. "I will only do so if it pleases you. And if you grant me so the request, all I ask is for a listening ear," I was on my arms and knees now; begging him.

"Yes, your message. I will comply to it on one condition. But for me to fully do so, I need you to rise from your knees," I rose as commanded; faster than he should've expected.

"What is your condition, sir?" I stood to attention, remembering my training about how to handle authority with appropriate mannerisms, no matter who it was. He hovered in his gravity-throne towards me.

"The condition is as follows: in order to ensure your word and vow of peace is true, you must choose wisely to what you do to THIS prisoner-" He motioned to the Brute Honor Guards releasing a human slave out of the door to the right. I did not react with shock that normal empathetic humans would. The Guards brought the prisoner to my feet. I looked at him and just stared at what we shared; our appearance, our emotions, and our trials. How I wanted to end it all that was similar. The man lifted his head. His eyes widened.

"Oh good! You've come to rescue me! Beat these Covvies down and get me out, please!" He kneeledat my feet. I gave a simple "Hmph".

"How pathetic..." To that, the Prophet gave a satisfied huff. "You really think you can escape fate, Brother?"

"What are you talking about?" He said struggling to be free from the plasma chains. I gripped him and got into his face. I angrily stared deep into his eyes; which he replied with a fearful and confused countenance.

"I'm speaking about vengeance! Salvation!" I almost winced at the thought of how long ago the Demon has multiple times tried to rid of Halo's power.

"Oh no, their deceptions have gotten to your head? Let me at 'em!" He said trying to get out of the chains in order to kill the Prophet. I grabbed his shoulders tightly to force his attention back at me.

"Look around you! Humans are capable of much more and they throw it away for some planet they call home when they could have power from another pending source! Power to crush their enemies with the Will of the Gods! The instrument is right in front of them! The Sacred Rings are not some weapon to destroy us all! Each Ring can enlighten us on a Path to Godliness! You cannot deny the Holiness it brings to any who believe!" I gnashed my teeth together and growled at my own race's ignorance. "And you, fool, are no longer the one I wish to call, Brother! And so, BE GONE!" I struck my fist to his skull and his last breath left him before he could blink. I dealt with my heavy breathing by taking one last deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them and kneeled to the Prophet.

"Interesting..." He spoke finally after the long silence. I lifted my head, still bowing. "You do not strike me as a misguided nimrod like you clearly displayed, human," He continued. "Infill me with your message in your own words." I nodded with respect.

"Holy One," My voice was low and calm. "I have longed and prayed to be in front of you, saying these words for far too long. I beseech that you will see my unwavering alliegence and dedication to your Path. I am not and never will be a worthless human. My goal is not trickery or deceit. I come only to follow you," I could say no more. I went a little closer to his feet and I almost came to tears of how close I could be to the Path of Salvation. Oh, how I LONGED for this day to come!

"I see," Pardon said contemplating my vows. "Tell me, what is it you seek from becoming part of our Covenant? You are Human; a courageous one no less, but still a naive human. My brothers before me have declared your kind an enemy to us. What could you possibly want from the Path that you have no right walking?"

"First of all, your Holiness, vengeance, as I mentioned before. Against all of those who have tried to delay the Journey. And secondly, redemption from living as filth. I want to be as a God as you are," I clenched a fist. "I don't want to be human!" I announced with anger. I chastised at myself for yelling. "Your Graciousness, please forgive me for raising my voice...I only want to be a noble servant of the Prophets; a soldier of the Covenant!" I bowed my head and softly whimpered, fighting the tears; trying to be strong.

"Hmm..." He seemed to be hiding his opinion from me. He placed his index finger on one of the buttons on his throne. He then looked to his Guards that had brought the human prisoner. "Take her away from my sight, lock her up in a cell. I will not make up my mind just yet. Put it away," Those last words struck my soul and made me disheartened. The Guards grabbedme by my arms and led me to my prison. I shed a tear that I may havefailed my mission. Out the door I went and I was brought to a dark, dark place. Meanwhile, the Prophet had something up his sleeve.

"This human might be of use to me." The Prophet thought to himself. "Odysseus, you said you found the human hiding in the Hangar, correct?"

"Yes, Holy One."

"When would you say that you saw it?"

"Less than a quarter Unit ago. Close to the time that the Banshees had returned from their mission,"

"Fools! Their mission was clear! They lied to me! They had said they found Earth and that it was empty! Those beasts were trained ineffeciently and will be demoted, if not stripped of their armor or slain! Bah...how useless. You did your job well. You were to look after the Hangar of any unsuspecting intruder and you have. You brought to me what I suspected to be true. The humans remain living - those filfthy mongrels! How I despise them." The Prophet wiped away his look of disgust when the Brute wanted to speak. He raised his hand motioning that he could do so.

"Prophet of Pardon, what will be done to the human, if I havethe right to ask? Forgive my ignorance of this matter. I have been convinced of the human's vows. Never have I seen such display of honor coming from any committed soldier towards you, not from the Council nor from the Guards. Being a Brute, an honorable one at that, such dedication would be immediately accepted as a gift, if I were to ever be in your place. Although, I am not, so I ask once more, what will be done?" Odysseus tried to sound reasonable without being rude.

"You have a right to ask, being an Ultra now. However, you are not alone when you ask 'what will be done'," The Prophet turned his Throne around and in came a few Prophet Councilmen, Lesser San 'Shyuum to be exact. They were slowly strolling into the room, creating a small circle around Pardon and Odysseus. "Brothers," Pardon began a sermon addressing this matter that was new to them. "It is time to come forth and speak of what must be done to our newest guest. You have witnessed a powerful devotion of an old tale that our most eldest of ancestors have preached far too many sermons of. Something that we have ended because of too many unneeded wars and bloodshed. Is this a threat? A possible sign that the Great Journey is true? That we are higher than the rest of the universe? What are your opinions, my friends, you good councilmen? Speak your mind." This time, there was no silence.

"It is a sign! A sign of the Gods! Brothers, the Journey is not a myth! We were wrong! The human clearly had faith! We must walk the Path and correct the mistakes of our Brethren! We must start the Journey!" One declared.

"No! It is a threat! We cannot follow a pitiful human's walk! Their race has always hated ours! What difference does it make if one measely and misguided pest comes to our doorstep begging the Noble Prophet of Pardon to allow her in our home? She means nothing! If anything, it means we are to rid of this infestion and kill every last human before they destroy us! They and all the memories of the wretched mistakes our past leaders and warriors made!" Said another.

"Prophet of Sympathy, our Brother, Punishment, here is correct. This human cannot possibly be the same filfth that her ancestors were a decade ago. They have forgotten what war is like; and so havewe. We should give her a chance. I think it would be wise to follow this human's turn of faith from her own race. Look! Did you see how devoted she undoubtedly was to a Path that was eliminated long ago? She has observed it for probably years now. And she did not waver. I can see untruth, you all know that. Her eyes did not speak of hatred nor deceit. She clearly desires whole-heartedly to be one of us. I say, let us take her voice into account and rid of the rest that have wronged our Noblest of Brethren And walk the Path!" Another spoke and raised his fist calmly in the air.

"Brother Apathy, your power has been wrong before! It is nothing less than a trap!" The Prophet of Sympathy retorted. With that, every member of Council began to be at each other's throats with words as their swords. Pardon had to step in to end it.

"My friends, ENOUGH!" Silence had filled the room once again. "I see that it was wrong to put this delicate subject on bickering fools such as yourselves. Calm down a moment. I understand both sides. I have taken into account every possible argument that has been said and not said. I empathize the reason why this would be a difficult decision to make. To accept her or not; either of the two could be the wrong one. But we will not know until we make a decision. However, there is a decision that no one has come up with in your verbal war: Patience. I personally believe, seeing the wall of disagreement between all of you, that we must wait for a more permenant sign of this human's faith. Or a beacon to a possible false witness. Though I admire Apathy's and Punishment's defenses on the seemingly faithful actions, I also take the words of Sympathy into actuality. Therefore, if you see now and have opened your eyes, we all haveclearly stated that we not only understand both sides but that we all agree to disagree. In this case, all we can do now is wait. Bickering about it will only make matters worse. As I see it, we can always use her as a tool. If she knows of our culture as well as she says she does, we can use her own skills of possible combat against her own kind later; let us excercise her own faith as a entrance into the destruction of her race. A key that will unlock the door into Earth's fall and eventually, the bowing knees of totality! With or without the Journey, the captivity of humanity would strike fear into all other races in the universe! And think, friends, I know you have heard tales of the Parasite and it's evil. If we take hold of the "hosts" from every corner of space, the Parasite will come to us to feed on everything. Having many numbers on our side and possibly cures for the Parasite's spells will aid us in such an epic battle. Furthermore, I strongly believe that holding Humanity, the Parasite, and any race in close proximity will gain the attention of the remaing races beyond our reach! And will siginifcantly transcend us to a greater height of power! If this human will be our guide to the light, and if the light truly is the Journey, we will have gained more than what our fallen Brothers have recieved and lost in half the time! And when the entire universe is at our feet, the Gods will reward us and leave our foolish brothers behind! Distress not, Friends, for they will be avenged but will not walk the Path. Think of it! Is this plan not worthy of great power? The Journey would only make it more possible! Maybe the age-old promise can finally be fullfilled...but first, we must enslave and then walk the Path," Pardon had put every listening ear in pondering thoughts. And an agreement was eventually made that waiting would be best. Meanwhile, a cell awaits me.

- Rejection

"Drop the human in this cell, Minor. Then, return to the Pack. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Odysseus, Sir." I was practically thrown in one of the cells. "Don't make too much noise or I'll have to come and feed on your flesh!" The Minor Brute growled before he left the holding cells.

"Minor, the human is not afraid of us, there is no point in showing your anger to a meal that does not fear you," Odysseus chastised his younger ally. I sighed and began to cry. I didn't want it to end like this. I reached for the Shard of the Gods to activate the stopping of time until I noticed movement in the cell opposite of me.

"Who's there?" I called out to the dark figure.

"It is I, Vaht 'Lhenatee." I recognized the pitch of voice and the name's pattern. It was a Sangheili! The warrior I had hoped to become within the Covenant! Why has he been locked up?

"You are...a Sangheili! Why are you in here, Warrior?" I asked. He looked down to the ground with sadness.

"I am no warrior. By the Prophet's word, I am declared a Heretic for simply being an Elite." He explained solemnly.

"What do you mean? You're practically close to the Prophets! You have such power and authority!" He blinked and shook his head. I heard a soft growl before he tossed a fist in anger to the bars in front of him.

"They have stripped me of my ranks! They have exiled me from the Covenant because the Elites failed to protect the Prophets long ago...and I have been put and silenced here since then. I am one of the few Elites who still believe in the ancient promise. But...they'verejected me! They won't give me another chance..." I could tell Vaht's honor was with taken from him, and he was dreading it.

"Please, do not worry. You have a better chance of getting back in than I do of even joining the Covenant! I am human..."

"Yes, you are. So, why are you here? Your race should've been dealt with long ago! Did the Prophets not kill you off?" The Elite asked.

"No. No, dear Sangheili, my kind has not been eliminated. This is unfortunate for me because I am the only one of my kind that desires to be something other than myself. Something...not human," I explained rubbing the shard between my fingers.

"Is that the Shard of the Gods?" Vaht asked gripping the bars and poking his head out to get a better look. "It is...magnificant." He gave a sort of Sangheili smile as he looked at me. He looked back at the Crystal and it's blue colors swirling around inside it's glowing exterior. It vibrated with a humming noise that could put one to sleep.

"Sir, I hear noises in the holding cells, shall I invesitgate?" A familar voice coming from a Brute was outside the door talking to his Leader. It sounded like Odysseus." I put my favored gem into my pocket.

"We will continue this conversation later, okay, human?" The Elite coiled back into what seemed like his usual position; curled up and defenseless. He nodded at me. I struggled to get the shard to stay my pocket, I was shaking in fear that we would be caught talking.

"Yes, I do," I whispered and sighed with relief after successfully putting the Gem into my pocket safely. "But my name is Nekama," I finished.

"Please," Vaht hushed. "No more talking, Nekama!" Just a moment later the Brute ran in.

"Human, were you two talking?" My suspicions were confirmed, it was Odysseus. I swallowed a large choking pocket of air. The Brute gave a disappointed huff while he crossed his arms, further displaying his disgust. "Alright, just this once." He must;ve noticed my fear.

"Odysseus, what was the answer?" A larger more fierce Brute with red armor walked in. He definitely had the look of a Captain. He looked at me with those lifeless cold black eyes. He stood there, waiting for my answer. "Rooowr!" The Brute had berserked only for a moment. "What say you human?" He got in my face through the bars. His vile stench peeked through his teeth as he growled at me. "Don't make me fornicate an answer out of you," He chuckled a sick grin. I winced and prepared a fist for anything possible. I did NOT like this Brute.

"Captain!" The Brute behind him called out. The Captain looked at him, towering over his apprentice. "With all due respect, Sir, this human did not answer. Therefore she did not speak to this Elite. Why waste energy on this mongrel when there is no need? We have a mission to hold our strength for," Odysseus seemed to be on my side. But I questioned it.

"Hmph! If you say so, Ultra," The Captain relunctantly agreed as they both walked out the door. Just before the doors closed, he came back berserking in and shook the bars violently, trying to get a scare out of me. He laughed from his throat, finally walking out the door, not looking back.

"I abhor that pretentious beast," The Elite said under his breath.

"As do I," I sighed.

"You should rest, human. We will exchange words after short hours of sleep the next time we awake,"

"How have you been staynghere for ten years, if I may ask?" I ignored his comment, I wanted to know if I might survive as long as he.

"That Brute, Odysseus. He is not like the other Brutes. He is somewhat kind hearted, which is odd for a Jiralhanae,"

"I see...do you think he'll be kind to me as well?"

"He's fed me Unggoy meat and given water three times a day for the past ten years. So, yes, he might do the same for you," I nodded and thought how oddly lucky I was. "Now, sleep human. The first day in prision is not a fun one; especially with that Captain around,"

"Very well," I yawned. I drifted off to sleep in a matter of moments, lying on the cold floor. Suddenly I saw letters, floating in my mind. They were triangles mixed with smaller ones. It was the Covenant Language. It had some kind of message. I tried to decipher the code in order to gain an answer to my problem of rejection. I read as the words came, "CLOSE THE DOOR TO FOOLS, OPEN THE GATE FOR GODS. SEAL OFF THE LIES FROM THE INNOCENT, BREAK OPEN THE CHEST OF DIVINE TREASURE FOR THE ACHING HEARTS. LEAVE ALL OF YOUR BURDENS BEHIND IF YOU WANT TO WALK THE PATH OF SAL-" I woke up in sweat and raspy breathing. "I know what I must do!" I concluded within myself. I looked to the ground for something I saw in my dream. There it is! "Chalk!" I exclaimed. I turned on the crystal to slow time down in case anyone came barging through. I picked up the chalk and demanded the wall give into my message...


End file.
